Eu Vou Superar Isso!
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um visitantes inesperado faz o ciúme de Harpia explodir. Ele não podia estar apaixonado por aquela fera indomável! Nem podia pensar naquilo! Ele ia superar aquilo. Feita para desafio pessoal do Need For Fic na área de animê. Rada e Val - Yaoi


**Eu Vou Superar Isso!**

**(I Gotta Get Through This!)**

**By ShiryuForever94**

Surto geral causado por uma música e, bom, só mesmo Akane para me fazer voltar a escrever no fandom de Saint Seiya. É muito amor para uma mulher só, mas enfim, espero que esteja bacana. Presente de coisa alguma para ela. Talvez apenas porque eu a amo?Aviso que não, eu não sou boa em comédia e que o Valentine que fiz aqui vai me render umas mil puxadas na orelha por parte da minha mulher, mas enfim... Vivendo e aprendendo, errando e se fudendo... Divirtam-se porque, sinceramente, eu adorei fazer isso...

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e contém yaoi – relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Essa santa mulher. Obrigada, marida.)

Atenção: O shipper é dos que gosto de escrever. Se você não gosta e é fanático, maníaco ou sei lá eu o que, por favor nem leia e me poupe de comentários "criativos" ao estilo: Ah, mas o Rada é do Lune ou coisa assim. Estou praticamente fora do fandom de Saint Seiya por não ter a menor paciência com esse tipo de coisa. Se for levada em consideração a obra original de Masami Kurumada, trata-se de um mangá/animê sem insinuações sexuais, então, por favor, respeitem o que eu gosto de escrever, ninguém é obrigado a ler. E, se ler, lembre-se que dá bastante trabalho escrever e que reviews são a única recompensa de um ficwriter.

Ficwriters se alimentam de reviews, a cada vez que você não comenta, um ficwriter perde o gosto e a vontade de publicar seus trabalhos. Pense nisso antes de fechar a página.

Dito isso tudo, boa leitura.

**ONE SHOT**

(talvez não, vai saber, ando mais louca que Salvador Dali, se me incentivarem posso pensar em algo. Sim, sou chantagista! E me apelidaram de Sadistic Princess... Então...)

**Meikai – Pós-renascimento**

Acabavam de sair do castelo do kyoto de Wyvern. Estavam em uma pequena reunião de trabalho quando o anúncio de um visitante fez Radamanthys suspender tudo e ir receber o "amigo".

- "O que aquele cretino... O que ele..." Valentine nem conseguia conter a fúria. Andava pelo meikai com Lune ao seu lado e estava incontrolável de tanta raiva.

- "Valentine, eles se conheceram na última guerra, o cavaleiro veio fazer uma visita. Por que tanta alteração no seu humor?" Lune andava segurando o capacete de sua sapuris e suspirou ao ver o quanto seu ruivo amigo parecia perturbado. Era subordinado de Minos, mas aparecera para reclamar de alguns problemas com almas julgadas e revoltadas. Nada demais. Se é que julgar almas não era nada demais...

- "Ele é um cavaleiro, pois que fique lá em cima e nos deixe aqui com a podridão humana!" Valentine parou nos limites do Cocytes. Bem poucos poderiam sobreviver ali. Menos ainda tinham coragem de cruzar com o poderoso espectro de Harpia sem fazer uma reverência. Seus domínios. Sua vida.

_If only I could get through this_  
_Se ao menos eu puder superar isso_  
_I get through this_  
_Tenho de superar isso_

Cocytes, inferno gelado, inferno no meio do inferno. Lugar onde almas sofredoras gemiam enquanto o frio estilhaçava o que houvesse de memórias corpóreas.

- "Valentine, essa sua dedicação espartana a Radamanthys está afetando seu julgamento." Lune começava a desconfiar era de outra coisa.

- "Ele é MEU kyoto, entendeu? MEU kyoto! Um humano da superfície não faz idéia do que somos, como vivemos, o que temos que fazer. Não admito que um cavaleiro dourado desgarrado venha até aqui para... Para..." Valentine calou-se num suspiro fundo. Estava enlouquecendo.

Por que Hades não os deixara mortos? Por que tivera que retornar se era apenas para...

- "Quem ouve você falar, pensa que seu problema é ciúme." Lune riu de maneira leve, ironicamente. – "Justo você? O sujeito mais arredio do Meikai? O senhor certinho cioso dos deveres? Seria minha última escolha para alguém pateticamente apaixonado."

Um rosnado alto e perigoso saiu da garganta do ruivo. Com olhos verdes enfurecidos Valentine colocou seu elmo e começou a entrar nos seus domínios. Estava perdendo o prumo e isso não era nada bom.

- "Não sabe nada de mim, Lune, ninguém sabe! Eu vou patrulhar o Cocytes, talvez alguém queira fugir e completar meu dia!" Valentine adentrou o seu mundo de ventos cortantes gelados e de horrores incríveis causados a almas que sentiam dor, que sentiam frio e que gritavam por salvação, sendo que ela não viria.

Jamais viria.

Lune observou o amigo se perder na névoa branca e mordeu de leve os lábios. Será que o poderoso, inexpugnável, insuportável e cruel Radamanthys de Wyvern fazia idéia do quanto abalava aquele espectro? Talvez fosse caso para uma visita amigável. Se bem que, ser amigável com Radamanthys era quase impossível. Aquele inglês era arrogante, frio, distante e insuportável!

- "Bem, quem sabe se eu mandar uma carta anônima. Ah, mas quero ver no que isso vai dar. Espero que não morra ninguém."

Alheio às idéias do amigo, Valentine pôs-se a socar imensos paredões de gelo que se erguiam em alguns lugares. A sapuris o protegia, sem dúvida, mas bem que gostaria de sentir alguma dor. Por Hades, como pudera ser tão burro! Como? Logo aquele intransigente, maníaco homicida, perito torturador e... Lindo...

_I gotta get through this_  
_Eu vou superar isso_  
_I gotta get through this_  
_Eu vou superar isso_  
_I gotta make it, make it, make it through_  
_Vou superar, vou superar, vou superar isso._  
_I'm gotta get through this_  
_Eu vou superar isso._  
_I gotta get through this_  
_Eu vou superar isso._  
_I gotta take my, take my mind off you_  
_Eu tenho que, tenho que parar de pensar em você_

- "Estou ferrado." Valentine se ajoelhou perto de um paredão. Não tinha jeito. Tinha que admitir.

Estava louco de amor por Radamanthys de Wyvern... E não queria estar. Tinha que vencer aquele sentimento.

- "Espectros podem sentir? Não devíamos sentir. Que inferno!" Então... Um sorriso leve apareceu. Era demais mesmo... Logo gargalhava. Estava no inferno! O que queria? Flores e romance?

Ridículo!

Não. Nem pensar. Nunca. Jamais. Nem que o inferno congelasse e...

Riu mais ainda. Porra, o inferno já estava congelado!

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right_  
_Me dê um segundo, eu vou ficar bem_  
_Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart_  
_Mais um instante não partirá meu coração_  
_Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay_  
_Me dê até amanhã, eu vou ficar bem_  
_Just another day and then I'll hold you tight_  
_Só mais um dia até eu poder abraçá-lo apertado_

Valentine avistou uma alma que parecia querer se soltar. Ótimo! Trabalho à vista. Só que não percebeu que havia mais e mais delas num pequeno levante.

Estava distraído, pois seu pensamento voava para Radamanthys e Kanon. Os dois haviam sorrido um para o outro assim que o cavaleiro chegara e...

Valentine quisera enterrar as garras poderosas que tinha na sapuris bem fundo no coração daquele geminiano desclassificado!

O que o irmão de Saga queria com o SEU loiro? Nem pensar! Eram diferentes demais. Radamanthys merecia coisa melhor...

- "Droga, mas que porcaria que estou fazendo?" Baixou a defesa e levou um golpe de um ser infernal que não era dos mais fiéis à Hades. Tinha que se cuidar.

Mas como se concentraria se tudo que via era Radamanthys sorrindo para Kanon? Aquele falso cavaleiro dourado! Blefador! Inútil e... Tinha que admitir que o homem era lindo...

Droga!

Mas que merda de vida!

Ou de morte... Afinal de contas, estava vivo ou morto?

Nem queria saber. Destroçou mais um tanto de almas revoltadas e viu um grupo de pequenos demônios fazendo frente a ele...

Fazendo frente a ele? Um sorriso cínico e armou suas garras. Ia se divertir... Ou tentar. Talvez rasgar um pouco a carne de alguém aliviasse a raiva que sentia de si mesmo.

Pensar em Radamanthys e seu olhar dourado.

Pensar em Radamanthys e seu porte perfeito, voz grossa, ombros largos, pernas longas e...

- "PUTA QUE PARIU! EU ME ODEIO!" Arrasou meia dúzia de criaturas como se fosse fácil... Bom, para um espectro emputecido de ciúme era...

_When your love is falling like the rain_  
_Quando seu amor está caindo sobre mim como chuva_  
_I close my eyes and it's gone again_  
_Eu fecho meus olhos e acabou novamente_  
_When will I get the chance to say I love you_  
_Quando vou poder dizer que eu amo você?_  
_I pretend that you're already mine_  
_Eu finjo que você já é meu_  
_Then my heart ain't breaking every time_  
_Então que meu coração não se parte toda vez_  
_I look into your eyes_  
_Que olho em seus olhos._

Então as coisas se complicaram. Descobriu que não era apenas meia dúzia de seres. Era bem uma centena deles. Saídos de uma fresta aberta numa última luta com algum outro corpo apodrecido.

- "Ótimo, preciso de uma reforma no Cocytes. Talvez flores e sol quente." Revirou os olhos achando-se totalmente insano. Era culpa do Kyoto! Somente do Kyoto!

Quando antes pensara em flores? Quando? Nem se lembrava de já haver pensado em romance. Só que, estar sob as ordens de Radamanthys, com a integridade e honradez daquele inglês saindo por todos os poros do corpo malhado e firme e...

Por que de repente a imagem de Radamanthys nu e arfante em cima de seu próprio corpo o fizera esquentar totalmente?

Lindo! Agora tinha delírios eróticos no meio de uma luta? Tivera mesmo a quem puxar... Tinha certeza que Radamanthys ficava excitado quando lutava. Tinha visto um brilho no olhar dele um dia qualquer. Um brilho especial.

Aquele psicopata loiro adorava o que fazia!

- "DEVORADOR DE VIDAS!" Uma rajada violenta, o Cocytes estremeceu. Valentine era perigoso. Era devastador. E seus domínios eram perfeitamente guardados.

E, bom, agora Valentine descobrira que estava totalmente dominado por um sentimento que não devia ter. Como diabos iria chegar ao seu superior hierárquico e dizer que tinha sonhos molhados com ele quase toda noite?

- "Eu preciso tanto matar alguém! Ninguém vai se revoltar por aí não?" Berrou irritado para os confins gelados.

O problema foi que alguém em algum lugar ouviu...

Hordas de demônios começaram a se juntar atrás de uma grande pedra. Valentine estava distraído demais pensando se Kanon era mesmo adequado para Radamanthys.

_If only I could get through this_  
_Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto_  
_If only I could get through this_  
_Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto_  
_If only I could get through this_  
_Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto_  
_God, gotta help me get through this_  
_Deus, me ajude a superar isto_

Harpia recomeçou sua ronda, mais pensativo que o normal, mais agoniado que o normal. E não conseguiu notar seres incríveis se aproximando, sorrateiros.

Não conseguiu notar porque pensava no sorriso de Radamanthys para Kanon, com toda a intimidade do mundo. E aquilo o irritava sobremaneira. SEU Kyoto! Como podia um Kyoto ficar rindo feito um adolescente idiotamente gamado num cavaleiro de ouro que era um fake de Saga? Descobriu que odiava Kanon com todas as suas forças...

E então...

Então o mundo veio abaixo e uma horda de demônios o cercou e começou um ataque atrás do outro. Valentine era forte, resoluto e ótimo no que fazia mas... Eram muitos.

Eram uma horda.

A primeira mordida que levou no rosto ignorou.

A segunda porrada que recebeu nas costas deixou passar.

Só que quando nem sabia mais quantos seres infernais começaram a mastigar sua sapuris, teve que... Pensar em bater em retirada. E descobriu que não ia conseguir...

Sangrando, sozinho, no meio do gelo do Cocytes... Ia morrer? Isso seria humilhante...

E então, com centenas de seres mastigando, chutando, batendo e agarrando... Ele viu...

Valentine sentiu antes de ver. Sentiu a força, o poder e a fúria. Sentiu a presença que mais amava em todo o mundo.

Seu Radamanthys...

O Kyoto de Wyvern urrou de ódio e poder e invocou seu Greatest Caution sem piedade, sem hesitar, sem mais nada...

Seu Kyoto...

Seu amor viera salvá-lo...

Valentine riu um pouco, ridiculamente feliz por ter quem zelasse por ele. Absurdamente triste por não poder dizer a ele o quanto o amava e admirava. Talvez pudesse... Talvez tivesse coragem...

Seria massacrado por ousar amar um kyoto? Seria feito em pedaços e...

Impressionou-se com o ódio mortal, os orbes dourados e as mãos firmes que o tiraram debaixo daquele monte de carne morta. Oh sim, pois o Kyoto não deixara viva alma. Nem traços de energia mundana de seres do inferno.

_I gotta get through this_  
_Tenho de superar isto_  
_I gotta get through this_  
_Tenho de superar isto_  
_I gotta make it, make it, make it through_  
_Vou superar, vou superar, vou superar isso._  
_Said I'm gotta get through this_  
_Eu disse que vou superar isto_  
_I gotta get through this_  
_Tenho de conseguir sobreviver_  
_I gotta take my, take my mind off you_  
_Tenho de esquecer você_

- "Valentine?" Radamanthys retirou o elmo e Valentine perdeu-se no olhar âmbar, na boca bem feita e no abraço firme.

- "E-eu..." Quem disse que conseguia pensar? Estava morto de vergonha, pois o Kyoto simplesmente o pegara no colo como uma virgem sendo salva das garras do dragão...

Detalhe que Wyvern era o dragão e... De repente nada mais fez sentido nenhum na mente cheia de amor de Valentine de Harpia.

O espectro arfou, agoniado, sentindo a presença masculina, o cheiro de morte que o entorpecia, o poder que exalava por todos os poros, o domínio...

Gemeu baixo... E não era de dor... Nunca estivera tão perto dele, nunca estivera nos braços dele daquele jeito. Descobriu que sangrava quando seu corpo foi colocado numa cama toda branca que principiou a avermelhar pelo sangue que saía por baixo da sapúris.

- "RECOLHA-SE!" A voz metálica e gelada e dominante fez com que a sapúris de Valentine se montasse a um canto, deixando o espectro quase nu. As calças negras por baixo da surplice, o peito despido, os mamilos arrepiados pelo frio que sentiu ao se ver nu, ou quase nu. Mas o pior não era isso...

O olhar perigoso, dourado, repleto de adrenalina e... Ora, que fosse... Testosterona... Por todos os deuses, Valentine poderia ter um orgasmo só com o cheiro do kyoto...

Macho alfa.

Senhor da Guerra.

Dominador, destruidor, avassalador...

Radamanthys de Wyvern...

Valentine gemeu baixo, aliás, se seu coração pudesse gemer, estaria se desdobrando em gemidos fundos de paixão.

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right_  
_Me dê um segundo, eu vou ficar bem_  
_Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart_  
_Mais um instante não partirá meu coração_  
_Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay_  
_Me dê até amanhã, eu vou ficar bem_  
_Just another day and then I'll hold you tight_  
_Só mais um dia até eu poder abraçá-lo apertado_

- "Por que não pediu ajuda? Virou inconsequente agora?" Radamanthys pegou um pano úmido e principiou a limpar algumas feridas.

- "Eu não os vi, não sou inconsequente. E, não precisa fazer isso, Senhor..." Era um soldado afinal de contas. Valentine era apenas um soldado.

- "Estava pensando no que? Não pode abrir a guarda, jamais! Senti seu cosmo oscilando o tempo todo desde que Kanon chegou, quer falar sobre isso?" Olhos em chamas observavam os verdes orbes de Valentine.

- "Eu vou para minha casa, se me permite." Tudo que Harpia não queria. Ter que conversar com o Kyoto quando tudo em que pensava era na boca perfeita, no corpo forte e no ar de caçador sem tréguas. Estava louco... E não havia como restaurar sua sanidade, nunca mais haveria.

- "Kanon veio me convidar para seu casamento com Shaka de Virgem." Radamanthys atirou as palavras enquanto torcia o pano úmido numa bacia.

- "C-casamento?" Valentine arregalou os orbes verdes de um jeito que até a ele pareceu estranho.

- "Valentine, pode me fazer o imenso favor de admitir de uma vez por todas que teve um ataque de ciúme incontrolável e que está quase louco por isso?" Radamanthys parara no cento do quarto e olhava o espectro com ar ligeiramente divertido.

E então Valentine fechou os olhos e pensou seriamente que suicídio era algo perfeitamente aceitável nas circunstâncias...

_When your love is falling like the rain_  
_Quando seu amor está caindo sobre mim como chuva_  
_I close my eyes and it's gone again_  
_Eu fecho meus olhos e acabou novamente_  
_When will I get the chance to say I love you_  
_Quando vou poder dizer que eu amo você?_  
_I pretend that you're already mine_  
_Eu finjo que você já é meu_  
_Then my heart ain't breaking every time_  
_Então que meu coração não se parte toda vez_  
_I look into your eyes_  
_Que olho em seus olhos._

- "Não sei do que fala." O ruivo conseguiu murmurar enquanto sabia que estava da cor dos cabelos, arrepiado, seminu em algum lugar que não sabia onde era e... – "Onde estou?"

Radamanthys despiu a sapuris e ficou apenas de calças negras como as de Valentine. O peito largo e musculoso deixou Valentine sem palavras...

- "Digamos que na minha cama, no meu quarto, no meu castelo e, se não fizer nada para me impedir, eu vou estar dentro de você em breve... Bem dentro e bem forte..." Um sorriso sádico e sacana.

Valentine teve um acesso de tosse, corou totalmente, tentou sair da cama apenas para sentir braços poderosos envolverem seu corpo e um abraço firme segurá-lo contra o peito nu do Kyoto...

_If only I could get through this_  
_Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto_  
_If only I could get through this_  
_Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto_  
_If only I could get through this_  
_Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto_  
_God, gotta help me get through this_  
_Deus, me ajude a superar isto_

_If only I could get through this_  
_Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto_  
_God, gotta help me get through this_  
_If only I could get through this_  
_God, gotta help me get through this_  
_Deus, me ajude a superar isto_  
_If only I could get through this..._  
_Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto_

- "Eu não sou cego, Valentine. E, se interessa saber... Eu sinto o mesmo. Se é que você sente... Será que agora quer falar a respeito?" Radamanthys era um filho da mãe sarcástico e, sim, ele estava se divertindo...

- "Seu..." Valentine murmurou antes de sua boca ser engolida, tomada, devorada. O Kyoto de Wyvern era o SEU kyoto...

Valentine descobriria que, antes de ser seu Kyoto, ele, Valentine, era totalmente do Kyoto.

Em cima da escrivaninha do Kyoto, num papel qualquer, com uma letra bem desenhada, um pequeno bilhete...

_Preste atenção, não é mentira, Valentine de Harpia está apaixonado por você, Kyoto de Wyvern e, parece que não vai superar isso. Faça alguma coisa._

_

* * *

Nota: Surtar me faz tão bem...  
_


End file.
